The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire.
Conventionally, as a pneumatic tire, there has been known a pneumatic tire where a square shoulder and a taper cut shoulder are alternately arranged in a shoulder region along a tire circumferential direction (see JP H8-127206 A, for example).
Further, as another pneumatic tire, there has been known a pneumatic tire where a size of the tire in a tire width direction is equal, and shoulder blocks which are arranged parallel to each other in a tire circumferential direction are arranged in a state where an edge portion on a shoulder side and an edge portion on a tire equator side are positionally displaced from each other in the tire width direction (see JP 2003-165311 A, for example).
As still another pneumatic tire, there has been disclosed a pneumatic tire having the configuration where a shoulder block is divided into a main part on a tire equator side and a fine land portion disposed outside the main part by forming fine grooves on the shoulder block (see JP 2003-341305 A, for example).
However, in all pneumatic tires described above, neither traction performance nor non-uniform wear resistance of the tire is taken into consideration.